Time Doesn't Matter
by Miss Private Daniel Jackson
Summary: A birthday present for a friend. Colleen Harkness finds herself pregnant with the Doctor's baby. Who knows what will happen on this adventure!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am doing this one for my friend's birthday. She said she wanted to do a Doctor/OC like this but couldn't think of an OC. So, I told her I might write it for her birthday. Colleen is my OC, but the idea is hers. I'm only writing it for her. Lol. So, MaKayla, happy birthday! You better be glad I love you!

* * *

Nothing compared to that feeling. The fear. The anticipation. The love. All bundled into one. All that as she stared at the small white stick in her hand. One that changed everything. She couldn't believe it.

"Rose?" she called, her eyes not leaving it.

"Yeah?" the young, blonde Londoner asked, opening the door to the small bathroom.

"Where is the Doctor?" the woman with the long black hair asked, looking at her.

"He's in town," She replied, confused. "Mum dragged him with her."

When her eyes landed on the small stick, realization hit her.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked.

The other woman just nodded.

"When are ya going to tell him?" Rose Tyler asked her friend as the both of them made their way to the living room.

"I don't know," She replied as she sat down. "I just don't know if I can tell him. You know how I am. I don't age and I stay the same. He regenerates."

"You're worried about how your dad will take this, aren't you?" Rose asked her, smiling. "Colleen Antonia Harkness is worried for once."

Colleen looked at her, "Worried doesn't cover it, Rose. When you two found the two of us, Daddy had only just found me again. Now, I'm here, pregnant with the Doctor's kid. In case you didn't notice, Daddy is more protective of me now than ever."

The blonde haired young woman rolled her eyes, "Look, Jack might go berserk on him, but, there's nothing to worry about."

"Anyways, where do you want to go next?" Colleen asked, her blue-green eyes light.

"How about we tell him Barcelona?" Rose asked, smiling. "He never did take us to Barcelona."

"You're right," she replied, laughing as the Doctor and Jackie Tyler walked in. "Dogs with no noses!"

The Doctor carrying several huge bags.

"Mum, did you drag him with you so he could carry those for you?" Rose asked, laughing as she watched the Time Lord drop the bags and sit next to Captain Jack Harkness's daughter.

"Colleen, would you please come here?" Jackie asked, grabbing a bag and heading off to Rose's room.

Colleen was confused but stood and did so.

"What do ya need?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"Well, while the Doctor was babbling on, I got you some new clothes," she replied. "At least some you can wear in this time. Everyone avoids you with that armor."

"Hey, it's saved me plenty of time," Colleen argued halfheartedly.

"It may do very well on another planet or in another time, but not here," she replied before handing her some clothes. "Here. Try those on. I'll get Rose."

Jackie Tyler walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving Colleen to try the clothes.

Looking at the clothes, Colleen rolled her eyes, "Rose, I'm gonna kill Jackie."

A few moments later, the woman called that she was done.

Jackie and Rose Tyler walked into the room.

"So, what do you think?" Colleen asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "'Cause I feel naked without the armor."

"You look…" Rose started, not wanting to say it.

"From this time," Jackie commented.

"Different?" Rose finished.

"I'll say this, I'm only gonna wear these when I'm here on Earth in this time," she muttered. "Got it?"

"Whatever," Jackie told her, waving it off before walking out of the room.

Rose looked to her friend, "How late are you exactly?"

"Let's see, I haven't thought about it," She said, thinking. "I believe about three months. Why?"

"Because I can see a slight bulge," Rose replied, grinning. "If Mum notices it, she'll ask about it. And you know he'll hear it, too."

"Thanks a lot, Rose," She said sarcastically. "You have a hoodie or something?"

Rose just laughed, "Yeah," She said, grabbing a hoodie from her closet. "Here."

Colleen took the hoodie, muttering her thanks, before pulling it on.

"Can you still see it?" She asked, hopeful.

Rose shook her head, "No," She replied.

"Can we hurry and talk to the Doctor about Barcelona?" she asked, smiling a little. "No offense, but you're mum scares me. I faced the Daleks and was exterminated by them and she still scares me."

Rose just laughed, "I'll let you change back," She told her. "Because knowing him, he'll jump at it."

Colleen nodded, smiling, "Thanks."

"No problem," the younger woman replied, smiling before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Colleen sighed before changing back into her normal clothes. The shin guards that rose above the top of her knees by four inches and shielded the top of her feet, the arm guards that were flush with her elbows and covered the back of her hands, the slightly loose black pants, black long sleeved shirt, and her WWII RAF greatcoat. She left the greatcoat open, just like her father always did. Or still, whatever term you want to use.

She pulled her black hair up in a bun, no stray hairs at all.

She grabbed the clothes and folded them one by one, putting them back in the shopping bag. Grabbing it, she made her way back out with the others.

"You ready, Colleen?" the Doctor asked, grinning.

Colleen nodded, grinning, "Yeah."

"Well, we'll be off then," he told them before heading out towards the TARDIS.

Followed by Jackie, Rose, and Colleen.

Colleen and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS. Rose outside, hugging her mom.

"Rose, be careful," She told her.

"I will Mum," the blonde Londoner replied, smiling. "Besides, Colleen will make sure of it."

Jackie Tyler nodded before releasing her daughter from the hug. Rose smiled at her before walking onto the TARDIS. Closing the door behind her, she made her way up to the console.

"Are we ready?" Rose asked, smiling.

"If you are," Colleen said, returning the smile.

"Well, Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted, grinning before the TARDIS began to shake as it dematerialized.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter of MaKayla's birthday fanfic. Lol. Sorry if it's not any good, but I tried. At least I did. Lol. Anyways, the chapter after next is when all the 'fun' will be starting. Lol. So, be patient with me here. Lol. And, I have been thinking of doing certain episodes for this. I may or may not, but, I'm thinking I will. So, we'll just have to wait and see. But, anyways, let's get on with the fanfic!

* * *

"We on Barcelona?" Rose asked, grinning as she made her way to the door of the TARDIS.

The Doctor nodded before he and Colleen followed her, smiling the entire time.

The Doctor stepped in front of Rose and opened the door, walking out.

The tall buildings surrounding them were magnificent. The sun shining low in the west cast a golden glow that made everything seem as if it wasn't real. Like it was something from fiction.

The Doctor looked over at Colleen, grinning. The way the golden light reflected off her raven hair resembled light reflecting off a gemstone.

"Welcome to Barcelona," He said, taking her hand in his.

Colleen Harkness looked up at him, grinning.

"After you give us a tour, Rose and I will be going to look around and leave you to do whatever," the raven haired woman told him, smiling.

The Doctor nodded before leading them off.

Spotting a booth in the bazar, Colleen and Rose dragged the Doctor over. Inside was an elderly woman wearing a dark purple robe with golden trim sitting at a table with a bark blue and turquoise cloth draped over it.

"Come in, Children," She said, her frail voice steady. "What can I do for you today?"

Rose walked up, "What is it that you do?"

"I read your auras," she told her.

The way she didn't look at them and the way her eyes looked clouded over suggested to them that she was blind.

"Have a seat, Child," She said, motioning across from her.

Rose did so and the woman reached out for her hand. Running her fingertips over her hand, a smile drifted across her lips.

"You've seen so much, Child," She said. "More than many. You've made your decision. You stand firm beside it. Do not let anyone or anything push you down."

Rose smiled, "Is that all?"

"No, Child," She stated. "You're worried. But, why, Child?"

She let go of Rose's hand. The blonde Londoner stood.

"There will be no charge, Child," the elderly woman told her.

Rose nodded, "Alright," She said before turning to Colleen. "You're turn."

Colleen nodded, unsurely, but sat where Rose was before. She held her hand out for the elderly woman.

The elderly woman took ahold of her hand, "You are feeling such a mix of emotions. Anxiety, fear, and love. A recent discovery. I sense three more heartbeats. But, two more beings. He will be proud. A nice addition. Keep your chin up."

Colleen glanced at the Doctor before looking back to the elderly woman.

"What else is there?" She asked quietly.

"You're unsure," She stated. "Fear not, Child."

She let go of Colleen's hand, who turned to the Doctor.

"We did it, now you," She said, pointing to the chair.

The Doctor reluctantly nodded before taking Colleen's spot on the chair. The elderly woman reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Such a war torn heart, my dear," she said. "You are the last of your kind, Time Lord. You feel alone. There is a heart reaching out to you. You have fallen. A rare showing of emotions took place. In a time far away."

She released his hand, "Show her your true feelings," the elderly woman said. "Before she slips away."

The Doctor stood, "Come on, let's go," he said to Rose and Colleen.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she followed the Time Lord and the raven haired woman.

"Wherever you want," the Doctor told her, smiling.

"How about somewhere to eat?" the blue-green eyed woman asked, smiling as she looked to the brown haired Time Lord.

The Doctor grinned before dragging them off.

Later on, after everything was said and done, Colleen was sitting on her bed in the TARDIS. Her mind was racing. What did that elderly woman mean? She got her feelings right, but what did she mean by the rest?

Hearing a knock at her door, she looked up.

"Come in," she called.

To which the door opened and in walked the brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord. He walked over, sitting on the edge of her sea foam silk quilted bed beside her.

"Everything alright?" He asked, resting his hand atop hers.

"Yeah," She whispered. '_I have to tell him._'

Colleen looked to the Doctor, taking a deep breath.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something," she told him. "I need to know how you feel about having a child running around."

"Children are the most magnificent thing," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

Colleen sighed before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

The Doctor's eyes widened before looking at the raven haired woman sitting next to him. She grabbed his hand and rested it on her slightly distended abdomen.

"This can't be happening," the Doctor whispered. "But, it is."

"My only question is: do you want it?" she asked, looking away.

The Doctor grinned before pulling her so she was resting beside him.

"Does this give your answer?" he asked, placing a kiss to her lips.

Smiling against his lips, she reached up and tangled her slender fingers in his deep brown hair.

Parting for air, they remained like that. Just staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I got you a little gift," he told her, grinning.

He sat up, along with Colleen, and put his fingers to his lips, whistling. Running in was a puppy with a dark brown coat, white paws, and black spots around its eyes.

The Doctor reached down to pick it up. He handed the puppy over to the raven haired woman, "Her name is Sarai," he told her, smiling as Colleen took the puppy into her arms.

"She has no nose," Colleen observed with a smile.

The small puppy barked at her and licked her cheek, eliciting a laugh from her and the Doctor.

"Do you want to go see Jack?" the Doctor asked her, resting a hand on her knee.

Colleen nodded, "Yeah," she said. "But, first, can we spend one more night together? I mean, before we talk to Daddy."

The Doctor smiled at her and nodded, "We'll land in Cardiff, let Rose go wherever she wants to, and you and I can have the TARDIS to ourselves."

Colleen smiled at that, "That sounds wonderful."

The Doctor grinned at that and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, "Come on then," he said to her, standing and holding his hand out for her.

She placed her hand in his, still holding the puppy.

The Doctor led her out to the console, smiling the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know we hate cliffhangers, but, I just had to do it. Lol.

* * *

Materializing in Cardiff Wales, Colleen and Rose stepped outside the TARDIS.

"You'll be fine," the blonde Londoner said to her friend, laughing.

"I hope you're right," the raven haired woman replied, grinning as she hugged her friend.

"Now, I'll be at a hotel around here," Rose Tyler told her, smiling as she pulled out of the hug. "If you need me, just call."

Colleen nodded, "Alright," She said, smiling.

"I'll see you later," Rose said to her before she walked off.

Colleen watched her walk off before she stepped back onto the TARDIS. Closing the door behind her, she made her way up to the console.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked the brown haired Time Lord.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe a dance," he replied, grinning.

"A dance?" Colleen asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor nodded and took her hand in his. He led her through the halls of the TARDIS till they came to an open room.

He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed it at a sound system, a waltz playing. Specifically Blue Danube by Mantovani.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, grinning as he held his hand out for her.

"Yes you may, my good sir," Colleen replied, grinning as she placed her pale hand in his.

He pulled her close and the two began to waltz.

"You know, I never thought I'd see myself here," Colleen whispered, a smile on her face. "I always thought I'd still be time hopping."

"Even when you found your dad?" the brown haired Time Lord asked, looking at her.

The raven haired, blue-green eyed woman nodded, "Yeah," she said.

"You know, you should leave your hair down more often," he told her, smiling as he reached up and untied the hairtie, letting her raven hair fall to the middle of her back.

Colleen giggled, "I've always worn my hair like that," she told him, smiling as they continued to dance. "But, I just might wear it down more often."

The Time Lord grinned before kissing her forehead. He looked to her as they kept dancing.

"When did you suspect it?" He asked her, gently placing his jawline to her temple.

"When we were in that school," She whispered. "When you met Sarah Jane again."

The Time Lord nodded, closing his eyes, "I see," he said. "Now, the only one we have to worry about is Jack."

Colleen nodded, "Yeah," She replied. "But, tonight is ours. Let's keep our minds away from worry."

The Time Lord nodded, grinning, "Alright," he said before kissing her temple.

"In aeternum te amabo," the fair skinned woman told him, smiling.

"In aeternum te amabo," the brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord replied, smiling.

Colleen let out a yawn, even trying to keep from yawning.

"Are you tired?" he asked her, looking at her and smiling.

Colleen nodded, "Yeah," she said to him.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked as the song ended.

"I'm fine," She replied, trying to hold back another yawn.

The Doctor laughed, "No, you need to get to sleep."

"One condition," She told him, getting sleepier by the moment. "If you stay with me."

The Doctor laughed, "Of course," he told her, smiling before the both of them made their way to Colleen's room.

Colleen made her way into her wardrobe. She walked out with a pair of black pajama pants and a tank top.

The Doctor slipped his shoes off as the raven haired woman slipped under the covers. The Doctor turned the lights out before he crawled in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

Drifting off to sleep, she was content.

The next morning, Colleen woke up to find that her head was still on the Doctor's chest.

Smiling down at her, "Good morning," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, Doctor," She said, smiling before she slowly moved to reach over to the nightstand and grab her mobile.

Dialing the number, she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Daddy," Colleen said as she sat up.

"Colleen?" He asked, his voice sounding almost shocked.

"It's me," she stated, laughing. "I just wanted to call and say hello, Daddy."

"When am I going to see you again?" He asked, concerned. "I've seen the century turn twice since I last saw you."

"Maybe you will soon," she said, laughing. "I have to go, Daddy."

"Alright, I love you, Baby Girl," he said, smiling.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she replied before she hung up.

"You didn't tell him we're in Cardiff?" The brown haired Time Lord asked, raising an eyebrow.

Colleen shook her head, "No," she replied. "Oh, and can you fix this for a little while?"

She held up her wrist that still had a vortex manipulator on it, "And I only want to surprise him."

The Doctor looked at her for a second before he grabbed his sonic from the nightstand. He held it to her vortex manipulator for a second before he put it back.

Colleen laughed and stood up, "I'm going to go get dressed," she told him. "I'll be right back."

The Doctor nodded before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Colleen made her way into her wardrobe. She returned moments later wearing a pair of slightly loose black jeans, a slightly loose purple long sleeved shirt, her knee high leather boots with the flat sole, and her shin and arm guards.

She just went to her mirror and brushed her long, raven hair. She decided to put it up in a bun for a little while. She made sure there were no stray hairs.

She made her way over to her coat rack and grabbed her greatcoat, pulling it on.

"I'll be right back," she told him. "I'll pop in, both of us pop back into the Hub, and you undo fixing my vortex manipulator."

The Doctor nodded, standing up and making his way over to her. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you in a bit, Colleen Antonia," he said, a smile gracing his lips.

Colleen returned the smile before she stepped back a little. She pressed a button on her vortex manipulator, disappearing.

Reappearing in the middle of the Hub, she surprised every one of the Torchwood workers.

"Hello, all," she said, smiling and waving.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Owen Harper demanded as they went defensive.

Captain Jack Harkness looked up from his desk and seeing his daughter, his face lit up. He stood and made his way out to where she was.

"How did you get here?" He asked her, still surprised at seeing her.

"She just appeared out of nowhere, Jack," Tosh said, her brown eyes not leaving the young woman standing in the middle of the hub.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to Colleen Harkness," Jack said to them before he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

His raven haired daughter wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you, Daddy."

"I've seen the century turn twice since I saw you last," her father replied, pulling back slightly. "How did you manage to tag along afterwards?"

"I'll explain later," Colleen told him, laughing. "Right now, I think your colleagues want some answers."

Jack nodded before turning to the others, "First, Colleen, meet Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, and Toshiko Sato."

"How did you get in here?" Tosh asked her, confused. "There was nothing to suggest that someone entered normally."

"That's the beauty of this thing," Colleen explained, pulling her sleeve up to reveal a vortex manipulator made into her arm guard. "Just pop in whenever."

"Now, how did you get here?" Jack asked, speaking up before anyone else did. "Your vortex manipulator fizzled before we got to Satellite Five."

"The Doctor's sonic screwdriver is a wonderful thing," She told him. "Be right back."

She pressed a button on her vortex manipulator, disappearing before reappearing moments later with the Doctor.

"Wrist," the brown haired Time Lord said, holding out his hand.

Colleen laughed as she did so, the Doctor disabling the manipulator.

The Doctor let go of her wrist and put his sonic away.

"Doctor," Jack said, nodding a little.

"Captain," the Doctor said, nodding a little in return.

"Now, before we go anywhere else with this, we have something to tell you," Colleen said to her father.

Jack raised an eyebrow before nodding and leading her to his office.

He shut the door behind him and went to sit behind his desk.

"What is it, Colleen?" he asked, resting back.

"Well," Colleen started, before looking up at the brown haired Time Lord, who took her hand in his and nodded. Colleen looked back at Jack and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Daddy."

"What?" Jack asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "The Doctor's baby."

"Colleen Antonia! You're pregnant!?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter of Time Doesn't Matter! Been getting a lot of good feedback! I'm soo glad MaKayla is loving this! Also like to thank bubblee90 and Bluebox345 for their support!

* * *

Colleen seemed like she was trying to hide behind the Doctor at hearing her father's shouts.

"You slept with my daughter?!" Jack shouted, standing and resting his hands on his desk. "And you knocked her up? I'm going to kill your ass!"

"Daddy, calm down," the raven haired woman pleaded from the brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord's side.

"Colleen, you're too young to be a mother," Jack argued, looking to his daughter.

"Look, I am not a child anymore, Daddy," Colleen argued back. "I can make decisions for myself. Look, Daddy, I know I'm young. But, that's not going to stop me from caring for this baby."

"Doctor, can Colleen and I speak alone for a moment?" Jack asked, looking at the Time Lord.

The Doctor nodded and stepped out of his office, leaving the father and daughter alone.

"Daddy, listen to me, I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself," she told him. "I am a big girl."

Jack sighed, "I know you are, Colleen," he said. "But, you're my daughter. A parent always worries for their child."

"Daddy, I understand you're worried," she stated. "But, I'm safe with the Doctor."

Jack sighed once again, "I respect that," he whispered before he made his way around the desk.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "I'll be there for you if you need me."

Colleen nodded, wrapping her arms around him. The light brown haired Captain pulled away from his daughter slightly, "My baby girl's all grown up."

The raven haired Colleen smiled at him before they both looked to the others outside his office, ready to detain the Doctor.

Stepping out of the office, Gwen spoke up, "Torchwood was founded to stop alien threats like him," she said. "Colleen, stay away from him."

That was it for Colleen, "Watch it," she warned, making her way up to her. "That 'Alien Threat' has saved the asses of the human race countless times. Is that really what you call a threat?"

She started to make her way back over to the Doctor and her dad, but stopped and turned to Gwen, "Oh, and shut you're damn mouth. Your voice is killing me."

"Colleen, he's an alien," Tosh argued, aiming her weapon at the Doctor.

The blue-green eyed woman noticed the weapon, "Put the damn gun down."

"Better listen to her," Jack told them. "She has one hell of a right hook."

"He's an alien, Jack," Gwen argued. "One the Torchwood Institute was founded to stop!"

Colleen made her way up to Gwen, "If you don't shut the hell up, I will be a threat to you!" she snarled, clenching her fists.

"Colleen, violence never solves anything," the Time Lord told her gently.

Colleen snarled a little at Gwen Cooper before she turned and made her way back over to the Time Lord, who put his arm around her waist.

"You put the gun away, Tosh," Jack Harkness told the woman. "Now. If anyone is going to shoot his ass, it will be me."

Tosh hesitantly put the gun away, still wary of the Doctor.

"Hey, Colleen, do you want to go to Zahir?" He asked her, smiling. "I hear they have the most advanced medical technology."

"First, let me talk to you alone," Jack demanded, looking at the Time Lord.

The Doctor looked at him and nodded before following Captain Jack Harkness into his office.

Jack closed the door behind him and turned to face his old friend, "Doctor, if one hair on her head is harmed, I will kill you myself before you can regenerate," he told him. "And that's a promise."

"You know it's dangerous around me," the Time Lord told him, looking at the Captain. "Anything can happen."

Jack nodded, "I know," he said. "But, she better stay safe. I don't go back on my word."

The Doctor nodded, "Dually noted."

The Doctor made his way back out to where Colleen had just punched Owen. Jack followed, trying to suppress his laughter.

"What happened?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She broke my nose, Jack," the brown haired human answered, holding his nose and glaring at the raven haired woman. "I did nothing."

"You call one, insulting him and two, grabbing my ass 'nothing'?" She snapped, her glare fierce enough to scare a Dalek.

"The three of us had decided to go back to work when we heard Owen yell," Ianto Jones said as he stepped up to Jack.

"I told you she has one hell of a right hook, Owen," Captain Jack said, smirking.

"Maybe we should get Rose and go to Zahir," The Doctor said, gently wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side gently.

Colleen let the Doctor lead her off to the TARDIS, Jack following.

"I love you, Colleen," Jack said to her, pulling his daughter into a hug. "I better hear from you really soon."

"I love you too, Daddy," She said, her grip on her dad tight. "And I promise I will."

"You better," he told her as he released her from the hug. "And the baby better be, too."

Colleen smiled and nodded, "They will. I promise, Daddy," She said before she kissed his cheek. She made her way onto the TARDIS, waving at him. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the console.

She grabbed her phone from the console of the TARDIS, dialing Rose's number.

"Yeah, Colleen?" She asked, a grin evident in her voice.

"We're going to head to Zahir," She told her, smiling. "Where are ya?"

"I'm actually by the bay," She replied, laughing. "I'm on my way now."

"Alright, we'll see ya then," Colleen told her before she hung up and set her phone on the console.

"She on her way?" The Doctor asked, his brown eyes landing on her.

Colleen nodded, "Yeah," She replied.

The Doctor nodded before he made his way over to her and taking her hands in his own.

"Maybe on Zahir, we can find out how the baby's doing," He said, smiling at the thought of the half human, half Time Lord child growing.

The fair skinned woman nodded, smiling, "Yeah," She replied.

The blonde Londoner opened the door to the TARDIS, smiling as she closed the door behind her.

"How did Jack take it?" She asked, smiling.

"Pretty well actually," Colleen said, laughing. "Better than I thought he would."

Rose laughed before the Doctor went to the controls.

"Are we ready?" He asked, smiling.

"As always," The two women said, smiling as they took ahold of something.

Smiling, the Doctor pulled a lever and the ship began to shake.

When it stopped, the three of them made their way out, smiling.

"Welcome to Zahir," the brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord said, grinning. "The most advanced medical technology in the universe."

"Human/Alien pregnancy detected," A computerized voice said throughout the building before either of the two women could say anything. "Repeat: Human/Alien pregnancy detected."

"We get to find out," Colleen said, smiling.

"Hands where we can see them!" Shouted a soldier as he aimed his weapon at them.

The Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Colleen Harkness all did as he said.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, confused, looking at the soldier.

"Who are you?" the soldier asked, not lowering his weapon.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Colleen and Rose," the Time Lord said, motioning towards each as he said their name. Keeping his hands where the soldier could see them.

"Doctor?" The soldier asked, lowering his weapon slightly. "Doctor? _The_ Doctor?"

His lilac colored eyes were wide as could be.

"You can help us!" He shouted with glee.

"Help you?" The three travelers asked, confused as they looked to each other before looking back to the soldier.

"Central Command will explain," he said before leading them off, the three following.

"What happened?" Colleen asked as she felt the Doctor take her hand in his.

"Our cyborgs are attacking out of the blue," he answered. "Then failing after reciting the exact same message."

"And what was the message?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kill, we must kill. Our new Mistress will be pleased."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one not as good as I had hoped, but it's got the info I wanted in it. Lol. Next chapter, we start with The Girl in the Fireplace.

* * *

The soldier opened the door to the commander's office, "Commander, there's someone here who can help."

The commander, who was standing by the window staring out it, sighed, "Sergeant, you know that no one from this galaxy can help us."

"That's the thing, Commander," he replied. "It's the Doctor."

The blonde haired commander turned around quickly, "Send him in."

The soldier nodded before the Doctor, Colleen, and Rose walked in.

"I take it you're the Doctor," he said as he made his way over to his desk.

"Yes, now, what is it that's going on here?" the Time Lord asked, taking Colleen's hand in his.

"Our cyborgs," The commander started. "Are attacking out of the blue. Then, they fail right after and the message is always the same. 'Kill, we must kill. Our new Mistress will be pleased.'"

"Show me a fully functional one," the Doctor ordered.

The commander nodded before looking to the door, "Sergeant."

The soldier walked into the office, "Yes, Commander?"

"Over here," he ordered, motioning for him to join them, which he did. The commander then looked to the Doctor, Colleen, and Rose. "Doctor, these are the cyborgs. Depending on their specific skill set and how many have the skills, we have to implant a chip deep in their brain to enhance their endurance, strength, and accuracy. The chips are specifically programmed for each individual."

"You basically created drones?" Colleen Harkness asked, stepping forward.

The blonde commander shook his head, "No, they have complete free will. The only thing that the chip does is it enhances those specific skills."

"So, how would they be able to be controlled like that?" the raven haired woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "And, how could they fail?"

"Someone would have to have something that would generate a strong field, a pulse of sorts that would interfere with the functions" the commander explained. "And, if something interferes with the low magnetic pulses the chip emits, it shuts down. And we cannot control it. The programming is so complex that nothing is supposed to be able to interfere."

A loud scream could be heard from another part of the building.

Colleen and Rose ran towards where they heard it, followed by the Doctor, the soldier, and the commander.

What they found was a soldier shooting random people.

"Stop!" the lilac eyed soldier commanded as he aimed his weapon at the shooter. "That is an order!"

The shooter turned to them, a wicked grin on his face.

"The Doctor shows himself at last," he said, dropping the weapon. "I waited so long for this. Do you know who I am?"

"Whoever you are, stop this!" The Doctor ordered, stepping in front of Colleen. "You're killing innocent people."

"Oh look, Colleen Harkness," the shooter said, another's voice seeping through and blending with his. "The one who stopped me before. Either way, you won't stop me now!"

The next thing anyone knew, the shooter fell, lifeless. Colleen looked to the soldier to see his weapon lowered a little.

"Did you shoot him?" Rose asked, also looking at the soldier.

"If I didn't, he would shoot you," the soldier countered.

"Commander, Sergeant, get Colleen and Rose back to the TARDIS," He told them. "I have an idea as to who this is."

The commander and the soldier nodded before they took the two women back to the Police Box.

"Colleen, I'll be back real soon," he told her before he walked off.

Colleen watched him start to run.

Later, while the two were sitting on the bench by the console, they heard the Doctor open the door and walk in, leaning on the frame, "Everything's solved. Come on you two," he said, smiling.

Colleen and Rose jumped up and ran to him, the former wrapping her arms around the Time Lord.

"What was causing that?" Rose Tyler asked, confused.

"Just a computer glitch," the brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord answered, looking to her.

He pulled Colleen to the medical department of the base, when the head doctor on the team walked up to them, "Like Commander Bryant promised, this way," the elderly gentleman said, smiling before he led them back.

When they got to where they were going, Colleen hopped up onto the exam table and waited.

A small robotic creature hovered in front of the raven haired woman. It scanned her with a dim blue light.

The computer the elderly doctor was standing by started displaying information from the scan. He looked it over, "Well, it seems both children are alright," he told them, smiling. "And that because they are only half human, they are developing quicker than normal. According to the bot, the hCG has only been in her system for two weeks."

"Both?" the Doctor and Colleen asked, simultaneously.

"A little girl and a little boy," the graying doctor explained, looking to them. "But, other than developing more rapidly, they're doing just fine."

Later in the TARDIS, Colleen was in her room, just sitting there; she was lost in her thoughts.

Hearing a knock on her door, she called to come in.

The Doctor opened the door and made his way in, closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the young woman he loved.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat beside her.

She just nodded, "I look three months. And three months ago was when I last had my cycle."

The Doctor nodded, he was just as confused.

"But, at least they're both healthy," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"A boy and a girl," She whispered, resting her head on his shoulders.

The Doctor nodded before kissing her forehead, "We have to go get Mickey. I told Rose we'd go back and get him."

Colleen nodded as Sarai jumped up in her lap. The raven haired woman picked her up, smiling as she rested her head against her neck.

"Well, let's go," she said, smiling as she stood.

The Doctor pulled the hairband out of her hair, "It was still in a bun," he told her, laughing before the two of them made their way to the console.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the first part of MaKayla's favorite episode! Quite frankly, I enjoyed writing this one! Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Materializing, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith stepped outside the TARDIS, the latter saying "It's a Spaceship! Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go!"

The brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord chuckled alongside his girlfriend, Colleen Antonia Harkness. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning as his hands rested on the raven haired woman's distended abdomen.

"I'm getting big, Doctor," the blue-green eyed woman said, chuckling.

"You're still beautiful," he whispered to her, grinning as he ran his hand over her abdomen, enjoying the moment.

"I look four and a half months," She told him before looking at Rose and Mickey outside the TARDIS. "We might want to get out there. Before they think we got lost."

The Doctor chuckled and took Colleen's hand in his, the two of them making their way outside of the TARDIS.

"It looks kind of abandoned," the blonde Londoner said as she looked around. "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous," the Time Lord said to them. "Well, not that dangerous."

"How about a quick scan?" Colleen asked, grinning as she looked around.

"Yeah," the Doctor said as he did so.

"What's the date?" Rose asked, looking around. "How far have we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future. Give or take," he said to her as he found a switch and part of the ceiling opens. "Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey."

"Two and a half galaxies," Colleen added, smiling as she looked at the stars.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe," Rose told him, smiling as she too watched it. "See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" Was the young man's only reply.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here," The Time Lord said, looking around the ship. "Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving."

"So, where's all that power going?" Colleen asked, stepping to where he was.

"Where'd all the crew go?" the blonde Londoner asked, confused.

"Good question, no life readings on board," he replied, his brown eyes looking at everything.

"Well, we're in deep space," the blonde reasoned. "They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods," he responded before noticing something. "Can you smell that?"

"Someone's cooking," Rose Tyler answered.

"Sunday roast definitely," he said, looking to Rose.

"And I wish you never mentioned it," the raven haired woman said, covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked, looking to her.

"That doesn't smell like any Sunday roast I've ever smelled," she replied as a console opened behind where she was standing.

The Doctor looked confused as he made his way into the room with Colleen, Rose, and Mickey behind him.

In an ornate fireplace, a fire blazed.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship," He said to them before looking it over. "Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. Not even a reproduction. This is actually an eighteenth century French fire place. Double sided. There's another room through there."

Rose looked out of a port hole, seeing the outside of the ship.

"There can't be," She argued. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

"Hello," The Doctor said, gaining their attention.

"Hello," A young blonde girl replied.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked as Colleen knelt beside him.

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name," he said smiling before looking curious again. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom," She replied, confused by his question.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" He asked her, looking around.

"Paris, of course."

"Paris, right!"

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fire place?" She asked them, causing Colleen to look at her boyfriend for an answer.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven," She answered, proud.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night," he said to the young girl.

"Goodnight Monsieur, Mademoiselle," the young Reinette said before both Colleen and the Doctor stood.

"You said this was the fifty first century," Mickey stated, pointing to the fireplace.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," the Time Lord replied, looking around.

"What's that?" Mickey asked him, confused.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door," He replied.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Colleen asked before Rose had the chance.

The brown-haired Time Lord looked to her, an eyebrow raised, "Well, she was speaking French," he replied before he started looking over the fireplace. "Right period French too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her," Mickey Smith argued, pointing.

"That's the TARDIS," Rose said, hooking her arm around his neck.

"Translates for ya," the raven haired, fair skinned woman added as she stood beside the Doctor.

"Even French?" Mickey asked, confused.

"Yes, even French," Colleen said, glancing back at him and Rose before turning and muttering under her breath. "Buachaill leathcheann."

The Doctor looked glanced up at Colleen, "Behave, Colleen," he said to her, trying to hide a smirk.

"Well," Colleen refuted, smirking. "I'm right."

"Maybe" he replied before his grin widened. "Gotcha!"

"No, you don't!" Colleen said, stepping behind the Doctor just in time as the fireplace spun.

"Doctor! Colleen!"

Colleen slowly steps over to the window, pulling the lace curtain back to see it snowing outside. The Doctor walks up behind her, looking out as well.

Hearing a gasp, the Doctor turns quickly before making his way over to the bed, "It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man and fireplace lady. Look," he told her as he used his sonic to light the candle. "We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months," The young Reinette argued.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, scratching his ear before walking over to Colleen, snapping her out of the trance-like state she had been in. The both of them made their way to the fireplace, "Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The young Reinette asked again.

The Doctor stared at a clock on the mantle, tapping Colleen's shoulder without taking his eyes off it. Colleen stood to look at what it was he was looking at.

"That's scary," She said.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" The young blonde girl asked, confused.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" Colleen asked, turning to face the young girl. "It can't be a clock."

A loud tick tock pattern could be heard.

"You see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man," he said as he also turned to face her.

"What is it?" She asked fearfully.

The Doctor looked at Colleen, "Stay put. Do not move," he told her firmly.

Colleen raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest.

The brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord turned back to Reinette and slowly made his way up to her, "Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," he told her as he got down on his hands and knees, slowly moving the sonic under the bed.

Colleen jumped back about the same time the Doctor did when something knocked his sonic out of his hands.

"Reinette, do not look around," Colleen said to her calmly.

"Listen to her," the Time Lord agreed, slowly getting up.

Seeing a figure with a mask standing behind the young girl.

"You, stay exactly where you are," he said. "Hold still. Let me look."

The Doctor holds Reinette's head and looked into her eyes, searching for evidence before looking up at the figure, "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain?"

"What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" Colleen all but asked calmly. That maternal instinct kicking in.

"I don't understand. It wants me?" Reinette said fearfully before turning to the figure. "You want me?"

"Not yet. You are incomplete," it replied, scaring her farther.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor demanded as he stood.

The android made it's way around the bed, holding it's arm out and a blade came out, causing the Doctor to have to tilt his head back.

"Monsieur, be careful," the young blonde girl said to him.

"You better listen to her, Doctor," Colleen warned. "Or that thing will be the least of your worries."

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," he told her as he back up, the android following.

It raised its blade to strike, but the Doctor pushed Colleen back out of the way but still behind him, causing the blade to get stuck in the mantle. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?"

"What do monsters have nightmares about?"

"Us!" the Doctor and Colleen said, simultaneously as the Time Lord activated the mechanism and the fireplace rotates again."

"Doctor! Colleen!" Rose said in surprise.

The Doctor grabbed a tube from a nearby rack and fired its contents over the android. Causing it to seize up.

"Excellent ice gun!" Mickey said, excited.

"Buachaill leathcheann, really?" the blue-green eyed woman asked, looking to the dark skinned young man.

"Fire extinguisher," The Doctor corrected as he tossed it to Rose.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked, eyeing it cautiously.

"Here," Colleen told her.

"Why's it dressed like that?" Mickey Smith asked, looking between Colleen and the Doctor.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face," The Time Lord answered as he took the mask off the android. He looked at it in astonishment as he got his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me."

The android teleported away, causing the Doctor to growl a bit, "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor.

"Don't go looking for it!" The Doctor ordered before looking to Colleen, "You stay put. I don't want you hurt. Or the little ones."

"Where are you going?" the blonde Londoner asked, causing the Time Lord to look away from Colleen for a second before back to her, "Back in a sec."

He planted a quick kiss to the raven haired woman's forehead before he went back to France.

Rose looks the fire extinguisher over, smirking.

"He said not to go looking for it," Mickey reminded her.

"Yeah, he did," Rose said as she looked at him.

At that, Mickey grabbed another fire extinguisher from the rack.

"Now you're getting it," She said, grinning before looking to her friend. "You coming?"

"Nope," Colleen replied, popping the 'p'. "I'm gonna listen to him for a change. You two should too."

"And do you really see that happening?" the blonde asked, grinning.

"No, but, one can hope," the fair skinned woman said, shaking her head. "You better be safe."

"Don't worry," Rose said. "We'll be fine."

"You better," she replied before the two took off.

Colleen shook her head before she found a place to sit down. She started running circles on her abdomen, "Auntie Rose is stubborn, you know that? She's always running off when Daddy says not too."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long-ish wait! Haha. Senior year has been a bitch!

Please enjoy! Leave a kind review if you will! :D

* * *

Making his way from the fireplace, the Doctor noticed that Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith had taken off. At first, he thought the raven haired Colleen had as well.

"Rose! Mickey! Colleen!" He shouted. "Every time!"

"You didn't hear me talking?" Colleen Harkness asked as she walked up to him, making him jump a little.

"Colleen!" He shouted in surprise. "Yo didn't run off."

"No, but Rose and Mickey did," She replied, looking in the direction that the two took off.

The Doctor sighed before hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him as well, something telling her that something was bothering the Time Lord.

The brown-haired, brown eyed Time Lord pulled away, kissing her forehead, before walking off.

"Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship," He said, mostly to himself, as he walked with Colleen behind him.

Just as he went to turn down a corridor, he stopped.

"What did you find now?" She asked, looking to him before stepping beside him.

"Aww!" She cooed as she made her way to the horse. "He's so cute!"

The Doctor tried to hide a smirk, but it didn't go so well for him.

"What?" She asked as she turned back to him.

"Nothing," He replied, finally letting his smirk shine through.

Colleen just raised an eyebrow before she turned back to the horse, petting his nose, while the Time Lord walked on. The blue-green eyed woman followed him.

He stopped for a second, taking Colleen's hand in his own, before continuing walking.

Just as the two turned around a corner, the Doctor turned to the white horse still following them.

"Will you stop following us?" He asked. "We're not your parents."

The Time Lord spotted a pair of white wooden doors, "Is this where you came from, eh, horsey?" He asked as he opened them. Allowing a bright light to fill the corridor.

Colleen followed him through the doors, confused. She, in turn, was followed by the horse.

Meanwhile, Rose and Mickey were being watched as they continued to explore.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart," Mickey Smith suggested as he followed his girlfriend.

"'Course it was a real heart," Rose countered.

"Is this like a normal day for you?"  
"Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days," She told him as she stopped in front of a large window.

"It's France again," Mickey pointed out. "We can see France."

"I think we're looking through a mirror," the blonde Londoner said, her eyes fixated on the man who entered with two others following.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked, looking at the man as well.

"King of France," The Doctor answered as he and Colleen walked up.

"Oh, here's Trouble and Trouble's Girlfriend. What you been up to?" Rose asked as she and Mickey looked to them.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," He responded as he watched through the window. "Oh and Colleen and I met a horse."

He added the last part after he heard the neigh coming from the horse.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked, shocked at seeing the white creature on the ship.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history," He told them as Reinette entered and curtseyed to the king. "Hers."

"Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" the raven haired woman added, knowing the Doctor all too well, beating him to speaking.

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," The Time Lord informed her.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off the woman.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress," Colleen told her.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla," Rose said to them, trying to make them laugh.

Colleen glanced at her, obviously not finding the attempt funny at all.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title."

"Madame de Pompadour," Colleen finished, smiling at the approving grin the Time Lord gave her.

The King and his servants left. Reinette made her way up to the mirror, checking her appearance.

"The Queen must have loved her," Rose said, still staring at the woman.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well," The Doctor explained.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked, looking at the ancient Alien.

"France. It's a different planet," He responded, looking at him.

Noticing something off, Reinette turned quickly.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" She ordered, sounding strong.

The figure turns to reveal a clockwork android like the one before. Acting quickly, the Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey before rotating the mirror and making his way inside.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" He asked as he made his way inside followed closely by Colleen, Rose, and Mickey.

"Fireplace Man!" She said, shocked. "Fireplace Woman!"

As she spoke, the Doctor sprayed the android before tossing the fire extinguisher back to Mickey. The android started creaking from the ice.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked, looking at it with caution.

"Switching back on," the Time Lord answered.

"And then what?" He asked, glancing at the Doctor.

"Then it kills everyone in the room, Buachaill Leathcheann," Colleen answered, her eyes not leaving the android.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself," The Doctor ordered before making his way over to the young aristocrat. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" the young blonde asked, looking at the Time Lord.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it," He answered as he leaned closer to her slightly.

"Answer his question," She ordered. "Answer any and all questions put to you."

The android cocks its head, "I am repair droid seven."

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage," Colleen asked, stepping halfway behind the Doctor.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure," the android replied.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" Colleen asked, resting her hand on her lower abdomen.

"We did not have the parts," The android answered.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it?" Mickey asked with a laugh. "The parts."

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor questioned further.

"We did not have the parts," the android repeated.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The brown haired, brown eyed Time Lord asked again.

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just disappear," he told the android. "Where-"

"Doctor, think about it," the raven haired, blue-green eyed woman said, glancing up at him.

"Oh," He said. "You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked, looking at Colleen and the Doctor.

"We found a camera with an eye in it," Rose informed them. "And there was a heart wired into machinery."

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu," the Time Lord explained. "What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking," Rose answered.

"Flesh plus heat: Barbeque," He stated.

"But, why did Colleen say it didn't smell like any cooking that she had smelled before?" Rose asked, looking at her pregnant friend.

"An impregnated female," The Doctor started before feeling an elbow in his ribs. He looked at his girlfriend for a second before looking back to Rose. "Sorry, a pregnant woman has a heightened sense of smell."

Rose made an 'o' as she understood.

The Doctor looked back at the android, "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required," the android stated, cocking its head as it looked to Reinette.

The Doctor looked to Reinette before back to the android, "Then why haven't you taken it?"

"She is incomplete," it answered.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?" the Doctor asked it.

"Why her?" Rose asked, before noticing the looks she got because of the wording of the question. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same."

"We are not the same," Reinette retorted, offended. "We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same."

"Get out of here!" the young blonde ordered. "Get out of here this instant!"

"Reinette, no," The Doctor said, trying to get the young aristocrat to stop as the android teleported away.

"It's back on the ship," He told them as he rotated the mirror. "Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose asked, confused.

"Good name for a horse," he replied.

"No, you're not keeping the horse," Rose said, acting like she was talking to a child.

"I let you keep Mickey," He told her. "Now go! Go! Go!"

Mickey and Rose exit out of the mirror and back onto the ship, the Doctor closing the mirror-door behind them. He turned to Colleen, "I don't want you out of my sight."

Colleen nodded as she watched her boyfriend make his way over to Reinette.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit," he told her, placing his hands on either side of her head. On her temples.

"Fireplace Man, you are inside my head," Reinette said, amazed.

"Oh dear, Reinette," he said as he looked through her memories. "You've had some cowboys in here."


End file.
